


The new kids in town

by Amandapanda3024



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Henry Mills - Freeform, Henry has kids, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: In Storybrooke everything was going fine. Everyone had their happy ending. Henry was with his daughter. Emm and Hook were raising their daughter and Regina and robin were happy. Then two kids claim to be Henry's kids from a one night stand he had  along time ago.





	The new kids in town

Everything was going fine. Henry moved back to storybrooke with his daughter. Emma and hook were going to have a baby.

Henry was sharing popcorn with his daughter Lucy while watching a movie. A joke had got Lucy to laugh. Henry then heard someone knock on the door. He got up and opened the door to find two kids, a boy and girl. The boy looked identical to him when he was his age, it was a little scary

 

The boy and girl smiled at him

“Hi are you Henry Mills?” The boy asked, Henry looked to see where their parents were

“Um yes” Henry said

“Awesome, I’m Theo and she’s my sister, Teddy” Theo said and dove under Henry’s arm. Henry turned and when that happened Teddy got in.

“What the heck is going on” Henry said, Teddy tugged Henry’s arm and he looked down at her kind eyes

“Sorry about him. He is just annoying” Teddy said, Henry nodded hesitating 

“That doesn’t answer my question” Henry said, Lucy walked in to see her dad and two kids in the kitchen.

“Who are you guys?” Lucy asked, Theo was getting orange juice as he turned to Lucy 

“ Hi I’m Theo and that’s Teddy, my sister. We came to find our dad and we did” Henry and Lucy looked at each other 

“Ok then who is he” Henry asked, the two were sitting while drinking orange juice. The girl and boy stopped and put their drinks down. 

 

“You really don’t know” Teddy asked, Henry looked at them with a confused face. 

“You probably don’t remember this but 11 years ago you met Tess hart and slept with her. A few weeks after she found she was pregnant. Tessis our mom. We are your kids. It’s great to meet you” Theo said, Henry’s eyes were wide 

“That was before you met mom” Lucy said

“Ok I did sleep with a Tess but there is know way we have kids” Henry said, the twins put the drinks in the sink.

“Yes you do” Teddy said, He gave Henry their birth certificate. Henry looked at it for minutes with silence in the air.

“How did you find me” Henry asked

“That’s not important. I’ve always wanted to meet you” Theo hugged Henry. He had a hbog smile on his face, Henry tried to pull him off

“Where’s your mom” Henry asked, Teddy let his dad go

“ At home. She doesn’t know we are here” Theo said 

“This moron decided to sneak on a bus so I decided to follow him so he didn’t destroy the world” Teddy said

“ How did your mom not notice you leave” Lucy asked 

“Mom is asleep. Being a single mom isn’t easy” Theo said, Henry ran a hand through his hair


End file.
